


My Head is On Fire But My Legs Are Fine (Carry On)

by AlliSter



Category: 11 Drunk Guys (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: ABOP, Gen, Pwnagemcgee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSter/pseuds/AlliSter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty has lost another girl but Luke has lost his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Head is On Fire But My Legs Are Fine (Carry On)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABOP story so feedback is appreciated :)  
> Title from 'Carry on' - Fun.

It’s been exactly 2 hours since she had left him. Given up is more of an appropriate way to put it. Matty breathes in the smoke of his 7th cigarette since the relationship ended while sitting on a frosty bench on a porch at a New Year's Eve party. The cold air surrounds the boy as he exhales the smoke. Thoughts ponder on his mind about his life and the integrity of his mood for the coming year. He stamps out his cigarette and heads inside to pretend to be social.  
“It’s new year's eve, I should be happy.” he thinks to himself before opening the door, being exposed to the loud music and chatter that has been inside the entire time.  
He finds a free space on a couch and just sits, it’s all he can do by this point.  
“Hey man, how are you?” a very drunk Nick slurs, almost tripping over the coffee table.  
“Yeah I’m alright- How much have you had to drink?” He replies as he forces a laugh.  
“HAH who even knows” Nick barely gets out before drunkenly stumbling into a group of people he assumes Nick knows. Matty shakes his head at the drunk, remembering what shenanigans the two got into last New Year's Eve.

11:35 pm rolls around to the sound of a massive crash and manly giggles, Matty turns his head to find a meter tall, olive green pot plant smashed on the floor and soil spilt as far down the hallway as he could see.  
“Hayden, what are you doing?" a feminine voice shouts as a short girl angrily approaches the guy Matty now assumes is ‘Hayden’.  
An argument breaks out between the two and most of the people go back to their drinks.  
Out of pure guilt, Matty stands up and heads towards the short girl, still hot-tempered.  
“Did you need any help cleaning this up?” Matty asks, scratching the back of his head, seeing now the complete mess that had been created.  
“Uh, yeah.” The girl starts, obviously disorientated.  
“There’s a vacuum cleaner in the cupboard over there,” she points to a supply cupboard “If you would like to clean it, that would be fantastic.”  
Matty heads over to the cupboard, pushing through groups of people to get there. He opens the cupboard to reveal a curled up Luke, sitting in the corner of the closet, sweat beading on his forehead.  
“What are you doing in here?”  
“I just panicked I guess,” Luke said in a tiny voice.  
Matty glanced back to the scene of where the shattered pot remained and the lack of people giving a shit, he was now discouraged at any attempt to fix the mess and he turned back to the boy.  
“Hey, would you mind if I sat with you?” Matty asks, motioning towards the small spot in front of Luke. The boy nods and tucks his legs in further as Matty climbs into the closet and sits down. After the door is closed the boys are fidgety for a second trying to get comfortable. Although it was slightly claustrophobic in there, he felt oddly calm.  
“This is nice” Matty broke the silence.  
“Yeah…” Luke spoke in a creaky voice, it’s obvious he had been crying.  
“What’s up with the panicking Luke? Like is there a reason it gets this bad?”  
Luke shrugged and then remembered that he was in the dark and quickly answered.  
“I don’t know, it’s just always been there.”

The silence was overwhelming and Matty could barely handle it.  
“She ended it, I was too much to handle… again”  
“Damn I thought that it was going strong” Luke empathized.  
“Yeah me too…”  
Silence filled the small space again.

“Because it’s so dark, I feel like I can confess things to you” Matty joked.  
“Have anything in mind?”  
“Nah I don’t want to bring your mood down” Matty scoffed.  
“It can’t get any worse than this, trust me” Luke almost whispered.  
Luke had knew that whatever comes out of Matty’s mouth wouldn’t compare to the mess that was his head, not meaning to think in such a self-pitying manner. He just had a lot of problems that he had never told anyone about. His own mother doesn’t even know about his mental instability.  
“I’m sad” Matty paused “like really sad”  
Luke starts playing with his fingers.  
“Yeah, I get what you mean” Luke replies in a small voice.  
“Sometimes I really don’t want to be here. I feel worthless”  
Luke’s stomach dropped to the spoken words of the feelings that have filled his head for the past 2 years.  
“That’s heavy stuff… But you aren’t worthless” He insisted.  
Luke began to think about his own feelings and started considering telling Matty about his problems ,weighing up the pros and cons in his head. 

Matty stayed silent because he believed he had nothing else to say, it felt like he was finally filled with a sense of serenity after getting those thoughts off his chest.  
“Hey -” Luke choked and began to speak as the party going on outside began the countdown to midnight.  
“Is it really that late already?” Matty Questioned, not hearing Luke.  
“Hey you should be out there”  
“Nah, it’s nice in here,” Matty said almost cheerfully.  
A pleasant quiet filled the closet they were in, and the seemingly insignificant gathering outside introduced the New Year together, music blasting and blurred chatter was all that could be heard from inside the cupboard.  
“Well” Luke paused “I hope you have a better year this year”

“You too Luke, You too”

**Author's Note:**

> This story in no way is a metaphor for their sexuality (well maybe it is, it's up to you).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
